Raven's Revenge
by lighting hawk of Eternity
Summary: Vincent Valentine Fic. He kills five teenagers that tresspass on his land. Only under a different form......


Raven's Revenge  
By: Tony "Lighting Hawk of Eternity" McIn.  
Disclaimer: Vincent Valentine is property of SquareSoft Game Producers. Such and such, blah blah blah....... Now to the story.  
  
Chapter one: Masker's Domination  
  
Vincent slept in his coffin. Peering across the astral plane like it was plain vision. He did not care about what really was, just that he could see past it all if he wanted too... He awoke with a start. He heard something upstairs. "Damn teenagers." he said to himself. "I should go up there and have a little fun..." he thought lifting the lid to the coffin up. He grabbed the gun and clips from under the velvet lining and shoved it into his sash and walked outside the room. His arm shone in the little light that was emitted from the basement windows that were enclosed in dark vines. Death was the stench all over the basement hall. He slowly walked up to the stairs and waited to hear the kids saying something again. He heard it. "Hey, Sheri, you wanna go to the basement and do something a little kinky?" one boy asked. "No, I don't want to," answered Sheri. Vincent heard a can of beer opened. He walked up the stairs a little ways and hid in the shadows as he heard one of the kid's coming down the stairs. "Hey, Vincent," a distant voice called from his mind. "Wanna show these kid's how it's done?" it continued. Vincent shook his head. He knew it was the demon that was called the Hell Masker. He could feel the coldness of death seize his body. The demon wanted out, and he was getting his way. First, his vision went out, and he could feel his body hunch over as the Masker's chainsaw appeared in his hands. His vision came back, but it was as if he was seeing through two sets of eyes. "Gary! What are you doing?" cried Sheri. The boy named Gary was coming down the stairs straight for the demon from the depths of Hell. Masker hid in the shadow's as silent as could be, he did not breathe which made Vincent strain and his lungs hurt. As soon as Gary passed, Masker followed closed behind. Damn, I forgot to close the door, Vincent thought. Shut up human, Masker forced his mind's voice into Vincent's. Gary had found his room, now he would have to die. The young man went in the door and then turned around yelling, "Sheri! You-" he was cut off by his own shriek. Sheri heard the yell then the chainsaw whirr. Masker felt the chainsaw shaking in his hands and he felt good. He lunged towards Gary sawing off his arm. Gary screamed out in pain and fell backward as he tripped. Masker jumped over him and started waving his chainsaw in front of the young man's face. "Your gonna die," came the raspy voice as the Masker brought down the chainsaw and decapitated the young man, spewing blood and chunks of bone all over the Masker's body and the walls around the room...........  
  
  
Chapter 2: Galian Beast's Triumph  
  
The masker's form disappeared. Vincent stood there over the mutilated body. He knew the girl would have to die now too. He drug the body into the study where all the scattered books were. He hid it under a pile of books. He stood in the shadows awaiting the next demon, Galian Beast to arrive. He knew it was inevitable. He could see the stairs from where he stood. Sheri came down the stairs slowly and calling the young man Gary's name. "No peace for her," snarled the beast from inside Vincent's mind. He jumped from the shadows behind her. The young woman Sheri turned around and met Vincent's cold, red eyes. She ran into the study. Stupid move, he thought as his body took a new form. Purple hair sprouted from his arms and legs. His raven black hair turned to a fiery red-orange. Claws dug from under his fingernails as his mouth and nose formed a snout and his teeth elongated and grew sharper. "Aw, feels good to be back," growled the rough voice of the Galian Beast. Vincent was now seeing through the two sets of eyes once again. The beast lurched forward onto all fours and ran after Sheri. She hit the wall and started to try to climb out of reach. Stupid human's, Galian thought as he jumped up after her. He clawed at her foot and made her fall. She lay on her back crying, scared about what she knew was going to happen. "Don't cry, it'll only hurt for a little bit," came a soothing voice from under the Galian's. It was the goliath demon that would never kill unless provoked. "Shut up damn it," barked Galian. He dug his claws into her right arm, making blood spurt out to it's reach, and forming a pool under her arm. The Beast snarled as he bent down and put his mouth around her stomach. He bit down and she let out an excruciated, blood-curdling scream. A pool of blood formed under her torso as he stood back up. He whispered in her ear, "Now you die." He started slashing at her throat and cut it up, letting blood fly up high from his clawed hands.........  
  
  
Chapter Three: Chaos's Terror  
  
Galian stood up when he heard people up stairs. "HMMM… People for me to take?" he said to Vincent. No, don't kill anymore, you don't, he was cut off by Galian. "Master? Do you want to take these for your own?" he asked an unseen demon. "Yes," came to raspy voice that Vincent knew as Chaos. Galian's form disappeared and Vincent ran to his room, closing it and locking it. "You should know better human!" said Chaos. "No, I'm not letting you out, enough killing has been done today," he yelled to himself. He lay down in the coffin and closed the lid. Chaos would have nothing of it. "Human RISE!" he yelled inside Vincent's head. Not of his own will, Vincent rose from the coffin. He knew he was going to hurt now. Unlike Hell Masker's cold that would take him over before his form was taken over, he felt an immense heat. His vision would not go out this time neither would his pain. His arms stretched to the right length of the demons. He felt his back tear in half as the wings of the demon called Chaos whipped out. They flapped drying the blood from them. Horns shot out from the back of his head causing him excruciating pain. His skin turned the slight purplish color of death. He knew he was literally going to die and be resurrected again, it had happened so many times before…  



End file.
